


Time

by LesbianKarstein



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Poetry, Short, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: Bad short depressive poetry





	Time

Time doesn't heal anything  
Time is an open wound you don't know how it began and don't know it'll close  
But you like it  
If it's open you're bleeding  
If you're bleeding you're alive, one may say  
The blood flowing through your veins doesn't mean you're alive


End file.
